


Taking Care

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I take care of misunderstood creatures. Just like I'll take care of you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw the movie, got the idea for this fic as soon as I saw the scene. Credence must be protected at all costs.

“ _ Credence _ !”

Newt watched as the aurors’ wands all lit up, flashing cruelly as they were aimed at the undulating abomination before them. He could hear the young man’s screams hidden in the deafening roars. He dragged himself to his feet, leaping towards Credence.    
  


“ _Protego_!” he shouted, rebounding the aurors’ spells to buy himself enough time to cast a shield around him and Credence. “ _Protego_ _totalum_.”

Turning, he kneeled down at Credence’s side. He could hear the muffled sounds of magic striking the barrier, as if from underwater, but he paid it no mind. His attention was fully captivated by the man before him, whining pitifully on the ground, his face covered in mucus and spit and tears. 

“Credence, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I’m going to take good care of you, just hold on,” he said softly, brushing the brunette’s hair back, before carefully taking hold of him and disapparating. 

“Shh, I know you’re in pain. Just hold on for a little longer, Credence, just let me help you. It’s going to be alright.” Newt tried to keep his tone reassuring as he drew his wand, going through the spells he knew and trying to think of one for healing. There wasn’t much he could do--that wasn’t his area of expertise--but there were some small things he could do. 

“ _ Episkey _ ,” he said with a wave of his wand. It soothed and healed the smaller wounds, but the deeper, more vicious ones still bled steadily.

“I-I just don’t want t-t be hu-hurt any-m-more,” Credence wept. Newt put his hand on Credence’s cheek lightly, prompting him to open his eyes, dark gaze meeting light. Newt offered him a crooked smile.

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again, Credence. You can trust me. I just want to understand you.”

“O-o-okay…”

Newt stroked his thumb over Credence’s cheek, brushing aside stray tears, before waving his wand over Credence’s body. Bandages wrapped around what wounds the previous spell hadn’t been able to fix, securing around him to stop the bleeding. Gradually, his crying stopped until it was just soft sniffles. Newt pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket to clean up Credence’s face until it was dried again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Newt.

“I take care of misunderstood creatures. Just like I’m going to take care of you.”


End file.
